The Old Flame
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Roxas' exgirlfriend, Namine, comes to visit him! His boyfriend Axel, of course is freaking out. Oh noes! AkuRoku my darlings! One shot! Fluff A/U


Heeee. I have TWO of my OWN ideas. Holy crap right? One is basically a PWP, so that might be on hold. But I'll probably be all over a What If after I write this.

Anyhoodle. And by the by, this is AU I believe. Can't really work Namine in if it isn't. XD

"talk" _think_ ((meeee))

**The Old Flame**

"I'm _telling_ you, she's only trying to get back in your pants!" Axel cried out angrily from Roxas' bed.

"She was never _in_ my pants to begin with," Roxas stated calmly, standing across from him. "That's your job. Besides, you're just being irrational."

"Irrational my ass!" Axel retorted, "I'm not the one who just agreed to 'hang out' with their ex-girlfriend! _Alone!_"

Roxas sighed and sat down next to Axel on the bed. "Axel. I'm gay. Remember? Why would I _possibly_ let her 'in my pants'?"

Axel looked at him with a warped grin on his face. "Because you're just deranged that way," he smiled and ruffled Roxas' already sloppy hair.

Roxas looked at him seriously. "Do you have that little faith in me? She's not even a guy, for crise sakes!"

Axel smiled genuinely. "Don't worry. I know you won't do anything so stupid."

Roxas gave him a rare grin. "That's your job right?" Axel looked mock offended as Roxas checked his watch. His eyes widened as he stood up. "Now that that's settled," he said, pulling Axel off of his bed, "Get out. She's going to be here in 10 minutes!"

"What's rush Roxy?" Axel purred, turning around to face Roxas as he tried in vain to push him out the door. "Why don't we give her an interesting view to walk in on?" He tried to give Roxas a kiss, but Roxas dodged him and continued to push him out of his room and towards the door.

"Not now, if you promise to be a good boy and stay away I'll give you something special later alright," Roxas smirked.

Axel grinned devilishly. "Your wish is my command!" he said as he reached the door. "I at least get a goodbye kiss right?"

Roxas sighed loudly. Axel chuckled. "I guess," he reached up to peck Axel on the cheek, but Axel turned, lifting Roxas up to be level with him as he kissed him intensely, pressing Roxas tight against him. Roxas fidgeted, demanding to be let down. Axel smiled and put him on the ground.

Roxas looked outside, pink. "There are neighbors outside, Axel!"

"So? Why don't we give them a show…" he reached down for another kiss.

"I'll call you _later,_ Axel!" Roxas said, pushing Axel out the door and closing it.

--------((fast forward ten minutes))------

Roxas walked over to the door as he heard the persistent knocking. He opened it to see Namine's smiling face on the other side.

"Roxas!" she smiled in greeting, giving him an awkward hug. "I haven't seen you in centuries! How have you been doing?"

"Fine," Roxas replied, engaging in small talk as they walked to his room. _I hope that this isn't this awkward all day…_

Luck was not on his side as they entered his room and Namine plopped down onto his bed. "So…"

"So?"

"How's your boyfriend?" Namine said, smiling coyly.

Roxas pinked and looked at her incredulously. Namine laughed. "I'm kidding! What's his name anyway?"

Roxas smiled in relief. "His name is Axel. He's tall, with red hair and green eyes, and is an arrogant little prick who likes 'his Roxy served hot' as he says." Roxas smiled, hoping to make her feel more comfortable with him again. She laughed, turning pink slightly. Roxas sighed in relief.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

Namine shrugged. "I guess we could….play a board game?"

Roxas smiled. "Come with me to my game closet!" He opened the door to reveal a vast array of games. "Take your pick!"

Namine 'ooh-ed' as she looked at Roxas' extensive game collection. "What's Moods?" she inquired.

Roxas laughed and explained the game. "Well, you have to say certain phrases using certain emotions while the other player guesses," he explained, pinking slightly.

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?"

Roxas laughed self-consciously. "Well, whenever Axel and I play, he uses all the dirty moods to…put me in the mood."

Namine laughed at him. "I guess we shouldn't play that one then. What games in here does Axel _not_ turn into something dirty?"

Roxas looked closely. "None. He can put a dirty spin on any of them."

Namine snorted. "Even Candy Land?"

Roxas pinked again. "_Especially _Candy Land. He called me Queen Frostine for a week, and _demanded_ to be called Lord Licorice."

Namine tried not to laugh aloud at the mental images. "What about High Ho Cherry-O?"

Roxas turned bright red. "Do not even _ask."_ He sighed and flopped down on the bed. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Namine quietly moved closer to him. "I know something we could do…"

Roxas looked surprised that she had moved so close to him. "Namine, wha-" He was cut off as she kissed him forcefully, pushing him back onto the bed.

For a split second, Roxas reacted purely out of reflex, being in the same position that Axel puts him into almost every day. And in that exact second, Axel walked in the door saying, "Hey Rox, sorry I forgot my-What..?"

Roxas pushed Namine away and looked at Axel, who was clearly hurt.

"I knew it…" he muttered, turning to leave.

Roxas stood up to go after him, but Axel put out a hand. "I'll leave you two alone then." He stormed out of his room and out of the house. Roxas turned on Namine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said angrily, "You've most likely ruined everything!" Namine winced.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You thought what? That you could magically make me straight again? It's never going to happen!" he continued, putting on his jacket. "Now I have to go find him-"

"I'll go find him."

Roxas looked at her, skeptical. "You don't even know what he _looks_ like!"

"I can find him," Namine said confidently, "I know exactly where he'll go. It's where I went when you broke up with me," she smiled sadly. Then, she left Roxas in his bedroom, alone, where he collapsed onto his bed.

-----((odd 20 minutes later))-----

Namine looked around the park near the fountain. Sure enough, she saw an extremely tall and lanky red haired man with bright green eyes moping about there. She walked over to him, smiling slightly, and asked, "You wouldn't by chance like your 'Roxy served hot' would you?"

Axel smiled bitterly. "That would be me alright. Although I'm not sure I do anymore…"

Namine sighed and sat down next to him on the fountain's edge. "I'm sorry," she began. "Roxas didn't do anything to betray you. It was my fault."

"Damn straight it was." Axel said harshly, glaring off into the distance.

Namine winced, but continued on. "He seriously didn't come on to me at all. As a matter of fact, the only thing we really talked about was you!" Axel smiled slightly. "He loves you, Axel. Don't leave him because of my stupidity. I just…miss him, is all. Or the idea of him, even. But now I realize what a true gift he has. After all, if you're this pissed over a kiss, I can imagine how protective you are over him most of the time."

Axel smirked at her. "I guess you're right. _Maybe_ I'll go forgive him."

Namine smiled slightly. "I think you should. He looked pretty miserable when I left." Axel stood up to leave.

"Namine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

Namine smiled. "Will do."

--------((fastforwarddd))-----

Axel quietly walked into Roxas' bedroom, to find a little miserable lump cuddling a teddy bear on the bed.

"Awww, does my Roxy miss me?" Axel smiled, sitting on the bed beside him.

"I feel like such an ass," Roxas said miserably, "I told you that I would keep her away from me and I didn't…"

"She said it wasn't your fault," Axel said soothingly, rubbing his back. "Besides, I have complete faith that even if I didn't show up, you would have pushed her away anyway."

Roxas smiled softly. "Of course I would have."

Axel grinned. "Now, I think I've been a good boy, haven't I?" Roxas laughed and nodded. Axel moved closer to Roxas, pulling the teddy bear from his hand and crawling over him. "So where's my treat?" he whispered.

"It's right here…" Roxas replied, reaching up to pull Axel down to him, kissing him fervently.

--------------

Lord I'm tired. I don't think I'm getting a What If out tonight children. Its already 2. XD

Tomorrow then! LOVE MY LOVELIES!

AND! Like my title? Flame? GET IT XD?

freaky-hanyou


End file.
